


It's been a long time

by sigynwrites_13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 40s AU, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, Steve Rogers x You - Freeform, chris evans - Freeform, marvel imagine, steve x reader - Freeform, steve x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: Coming home from work all you want to do is spend the rest of the day in the comfort of your husband’s arms.





	It's been a long time

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is based on a certain scene of endgame but there are no spoilers. like, if you've watched it you'll know which one but that's it. overall it's a 40s au and it's super fluffy.

Work was very chaotic today.

First you arrived late because your car broke down midway and you had to walk– more like run– ten blocks on your 4 inch heels to make it on time and still, you were late by ten minutes.

Then your boss was in quite a mood, so you had to deal with his moody ass for the entire day because he wouldn’t let you out for your lunch break, saying that there were loads of work to do when in reality he just wanted to make everyone as miserable as he was.

Once you clocked out you practically ran out of the building afraid that he might make you stay extra hours. Grabbing a taxi you made your way home, sighing in exhaustion as you saw the rain drops falling on the window. You couldn’t help but feel relieved at the thought of finally seeing your husband.

Steve and you had just gotten married a month ago and you were still trying to work out the newly-wed life. His job at the newspaper allowed him to work at home most of the time, totally the opposite of you as you were out in the city most of the day.

Fumbling with the keys you try, and fail, to enter your home. It takes you a solid minute to finally open the door and as soon as you step in, you feel welcomed by the smell of your husband’s cologne. You quickly remove your shoes and groan at the feeling, you still don’t know why you even bother wearing them. Padding across the main hall, you make your way to the small studio where you’re one hundred percent sure Steve will be. And you’re not wrong. Sitting on his chair with his elbows resting on the table surface you watch as he traces his pencil furiously against the paper. His brows are drawn together and he’s biting his goddamn lip. Rolling your eyes, you finally approach him by encircling your arms around his neck from the back.

“Can you stop biting your lip, please?” You ask him sarcastically.

Steve stops drawing and puts down his pencil before turning around. Releasing your grip on him, you allow him to face you properly and he grabs you by the waist, placing you on his lap. You curl around him without thinking it twice, it's like a second nature for you to be so close to him all the time and he definitely doesn’t mind.

“Why?” He raises his brows, faking confusion. “Does it bother you?” He has to stop himself from laughing at the scowl on your face.

You roll your eyes once again and narrow your eyes at him. “You know why.”

He finally laughs, crinkles appearing at the corners of his eyes. Your heart soars at the sight and you give in into his contagious laughter. Once you both calm down he pulls you closer to him and you put your arms around his shoulders, resting your head on the crook of his neck.

The thought of finally having a home with him makes you sigh. There’s nothing better in the world than coming home from work, after a long day, and getting to curl around the love of your life.

“I missed you.”

Steve looks down at you as he hears your words and smiles.

“I know doll, I missed you too.” Kissing your forehead, he squeezes your sides before kissing you again, this time on your cheek.

You stay like that for five minutes until Steve starts feeling his leg cramp. He shuffles around for a bit, trying to come up with a comfier position but you notice him struggling and you decide to stand up.

“Stevie, let’s make dinner” You whine as you offer him your hand. “I’m starving.”

He takes it, pulling himself from the chair and hugs you instead. He starts rocking you side to side and at first you start to laugh but your hunger is bigger so you push him away from you.

“Steve!”

He says your name in a whiny tone in return and you look at him with a pout on your lips.

“Honey, I’m really hungry.”

He finally gives up and starts making his way to the kitchen with you behind him.

“You think I don’t notice but I know you only love me when I cook for you.” He says in a fake, offended tone and you can’t help the laugh that escapes your mouth.

“Oh Steve, you caught me!” You widen your eyes as you act surprised in a very dramatic way. “Can we get the divorce now?”

He stops what he’s doing to look at you. Turning around, he narrows his eyes and puts his hands on his hips. He would’ve looked intimidating if it weren’t for the words  _Mr. Good Lookin’ is Cookin’_ written on the apron Bucky gave him as a wedding gift.

You raise your eyebrow at him and he lets out a dramatic sigh. “Can’t believe I married this woman.” He mumbles to himself but you hear him anyway.

“Hey!”

He winks at you and you scoff. Shaking your head, you go to the living room. There are some pillows, blankets and beer bottles lying around from Steve’s and Bucky’s movie night. You pick up the bottles first and take them to the kitchen making sure to give Steve a look. He notices and smiles sheepishly at you. You proceed to fold the blankets when you notice the gramophone on the corner of the room and you recall Steve’s improvised dance a few minutes ago. Leaving the blanket on the couch, you fetch one of the records you recently purchased and place it on the gramophone.

Steve’s head immediately lifts as he hears the music coming from the other room. Curiosity gets the best of him and he walks until he’s standing a few meters away from you. He’s leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and a grin on his face when you notice him.

“C’mere, Steve!”

He shakes his head but obeys you nonetheless. Wrapping his arms around you he sways the both of you to the rhythm of the music and you close your eyes, relishing on the feeling of him being so close to you.

Steve removes his hand from your back to lift your face and starts placing light kisses all over it. The tickling sensation makes you laugh and he uses this to his advantage by holding you tighter against him and lifting you from the floor. He’s spinning you around, murmuring sweet nothings on your ear and when he places you down you immediately look up at him. Your eyes lock with his and it’s in these kind of moments when you realize how much love you have for the man in front of you. There’s nothing you wouldn’t do for him.

Nuzzling his nose against yours, Steve hums softly the song and at the same time his eyes stay locked with yours, not wanting to look away from you. His hands are now on your hips and he’s guiding you, making you dance all over the room careful of not bumping into anything.

A sudden smell catches your attention and you remember Steve was supposed to be cooking in the kitchen. Alarmed, you distance yourself from him and he groans, not happy with loosing your warmth. He manages to hug you again and you huff, resorting to say his name so he can divert his attention to you.

“Steve.”

“Mhm.” His fingers stroke lazily your lower back and you’re pretty sure he’s about to fall asleep on you.

You try again. “I think the food is burning.”

He hums again and you’re growing annoyed by his lack of interest. Deciding to take matters into your own hands, you rip yourself away from him and start walking towards the kitchen only to be stopped by Steve’s grip on your elbow. In a swift motion he pulls you back to his chest and wraps his arms around you again, resting the side of his face on top of your head.

“Screw the food.”

“Steve!”

You can’t believe him, the house could be on fire and he still wouldn’t care. He notices the slightly annoyed tone in your voice and lifts his face from your head, his hands cradle the sides of your face and he lifts it, making you look at him.

“Sorry, darling. I didn’t mean it like that.” He sees you pout and, unconsciously, traces your lips with his finger. “I’m sure the food will be alright, I just want to have my wife in my arms a little bit longer.”

It’s terrifying how he knows exactly what to say to make you melt. He sees the change in your attitude and smirks. He won and he knows it.

“You’re gonna get us killed one day.”

“But we’ll die happily,” He makes a dramatic pause before continuing. “In each other’s arms.”

He emphasizes his point by tightening his hold on you, making you hit him on his chest. He starts laughing, head rolling back and you decide to shut him up with a kiss. He clearly doesn’t mind, hands going to your waist as he deepens it but the big surprise comes when you open your eyes and find the room filled with smoke.

“ _Steve!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> help me with a kudo or comment if u enjoyed it :)


End file.
